


Texting Partner

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly
Summary: It's like he's right here with me, where he should be.





	Texting Partner

**Author's Note:**

> You can't see it too well on the web version, but the words on his phone screen are "Souji Seta". :D What's he texting him about? I'll leave that up to your imagination. :D


End file.
